Redonner une chance à l'amour ?
by Artemis-chrismets
Summary: POV de Sully durant l'épisode "Joyeux anniversaire". OS proposé lors d'un concours d'écriture pour le forum "il était une fois docteur Quinn".


Je croyais que vous étiez son ami, son meilleur ami, moi je voudrais que mon meilleur ami soit là pour mon anniversaire.  
« - Matthew, c'est plus compliqué qu'ça, tu sais ». J'espérai que ces quelques mots suffissent à lui faire comprendre mon état d'esprit.  
\- Non je crois pas. Tout ce que je veux dire , c'est que si vous attendez trop longtemps, elle se trouvera un autre meilleur ami ».

Je tachai de ne pas faire transparaître les sentiments qu'avait fait naître sa révélation et tentai tant bien que mal de contenir mon embarras. Heureusement, Matthew n'attendit aucune réponse de ma part et s'en alla. Il n'y avait de toute façon rien à ajouter. Il venait de prédire un fait qui se produirait de toute évidence un jour sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

L'idée d'un autre homme passant du temps avec Michaela me glaça le sang et je ne pus interdire à la colère de se greffer au malaise et à la crainte que je ressentais déjà… Je repensai à la joie affichée du révérend de partager une simple promenade avec elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vue encore au bras d'un autre homme en dehors d'Ethan et j'avais espéré naïvement que ce genre de vision ne se répéterait plus. Cette colère n'était pas vraiment contre le révérend ou n'importe quel homme attiré par le docteur Mike. Non, si j'étais honnête, elle était davantage tournée contre moi-même et contre cette frustration qui me hantait depuis que j'avais été averti de l'approche de son anniversaire.

Les enfants avaient insisté pour que je sois auprès d'elle lors de la fête surprise organisée pour l'occasion. Brian m'avait soufflé un cadeau d'anniversaire tout à fait approprié pour lui : me marier avec sa mère et devenir ainsi leur père pour fonder une vraie famille... Loin de m'avoir amusé, il m'avait fallu vite mettre les choses au clair ! C'était ce que je redoutais le plus, qu'on veuille me dire quoi faire, ne pas laisser aller les choses à leur rythme, et un rythme qu'il m'était nécessaire de contrôler. Je ne voulais pas qu'on décide pour moi. Pris au dépourvu, j'avais annoncé nerveusement que ma présence à cette soirée était incertaine. Bien qu'ayant lu la déception sur leur visage, j'avais préféré me laisser une échappatoire mais je ne cessais de m'interroger depuis sur le meilleur choix à faire : y aller pour être auprès d'elle en ce jour spécial, ou garder une distance pour ne pas que ma présence soit perçue autrement que comme je désirais qu'elle le soit : une marque de mon affection.

Je décidai, bouleversé par ce rapide échange avec Matthew, de rejoindre mon abri pour reprendre une tâche débutée deux jours plus tôt.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures mais il m'était impossible de trouver le sommeil. Assis près du feu, j'observais la sacoche que je venais de terminer. Si je décidais d'aller à cette fête, je souhaitais pouvoir lui offrir un cadeau, un cadeau spécial pour lui rappeler mon attachement et la place importante qu'elle occupait dans ma vie. Mon cœur se serra au souvenir de la robe dans la boutique de Loren que j'avais été dans l'incapacité de pouvoir acheter. C'était une belle robe, le genre que Michaela aurait pu trouver et porter à Boston mais je n'avais même pas le quart de son prix pour la lui offrir. Et si la sacoche ne lui plaisait pas ? Si ce n'était pas assez bien ? J'étais tellement différent d'elle, ma vie était tellement différente de la sienne. Elle était si raffinée, si cultivée et moi qu'est-ce que j'étais pour elle ? Elle méritait certainement mieux que ce que je pourrais jamais lui proposer. Voudrait-elle seulement une seconde de moi ?

« Michaela » je chuchotai son nom parfois au cœur de la nuit, dans les moments où je me sentais terriblement seul et où je m'autorisais à rêver à une autre vie; une vie où je n'aurais pas pour seule compagne la solitude. J'avais si souvent envie d'être avec elle, d'entendre le son de sa voix, de sentir l'odeur de son savon parfumé ou la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Songer à elle était devenu presque une nécessité même si la culpabilité ne manquait jamais de se rappeler à moi à chaque fois que je me risquais dans ce genre de pensées. Je n'avais jamais ressenti de tels sentiments inattendus et puissants pour Abby. Je lui avais fait la promesse de n'aimer qu'elle et une voix criait que je trahissais cette parole, son souvenir quand je donnais libre cours à mon irrémédiable attirance pour Michaela .  
Non, je n'étais pas encore prêt à donner de nouveau une chance à l'amour, j'étais peut-être même depuis toujours destiné à vivre seul...

Le lendemain, je me sentais toujours perdu. Si je regardais les choses en face, je l'étais en fait depuis le premier jour où j'avais posé les yeux sur elle. Il fallait que j'échappe à toute cette frustration et je partis trouver Nuage Dansant.  
Galopant à toute allure dans la prairie avec mon frère Indien, l'air frais frappait mon visage. Je fus apaisé l'espace de quelques minutes pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours.  
J'arrivai en tête de la course que nous faisions, je l'avais été d'ailleurs tout le long. La victoire contre mon frère m'importait peu en vérité, j'avais juste ce besoin de laisser tout derrière moi, ce besoin de me sentir toujours plus libre à chaque foulée du cheval. Nuage Dansant avait raison : personne n'aurait pu me battre ce jour-là.

« C'est une femme que tu essaies de fuir ? »  
\- Ce sont les esprits qui te le disent ? » dis-je refusant d'admettre que ça soit si évident.  
\- Non. Il y a bien des saisons que tu n'as pas aimé. Mais l'amour est comme un élan, fort, puissant et difficile à tuer. Regarde au fond de ton cœur et tu pourras à nouveau aimer ».  
\- J'espère que tu dis vrai.»lui confiais-je.  
\- Autrefois tu avais peur des chevaux, maintenant tu galopes plus vite que le vent. » conclu-t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il restait deux heures avant le début de la fête. Je me rendis à mon abris, dorénavant certain que je devais être auprès d'elle ce soir-là. Je n'étais pas encore prêt, j'étais toujours en train de me reconstruire mais elle avait fait naître en moi quelque chose que je pensais perdu à jamais : l'espoir.  
Je ne pouvais plus simplement fuir, je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas en ce jour . Je décidai de ne plus écouter mes peurs. L'idée de lui faire de la peine m'était insupportable. Plutôt souffrir tous les supplices du monde que de la savoir déçue et bouleversée par mon absence. D'un pas décidé, j'ouvris une petite malle et en sortis un costume que j'avais récupéré et conservé de mon ancienne vie. Il s'était écoulé plusieurs années depuis que je n'avais plus porté ce genre de vêtements et le moins qu'on pouvait dire c'est que je n'étais pas à mon aise, mais je désirais lui plaire, d'une certaine façon me rapprocher d'elle.

Arrivé en ville, je m'avançais discrètement vers la clinique. C'est alors que je la vis, entourée des habitants. J'étais heureux de savoir qu'elle était enfin reconnue et respectée en tant que médecin. Elle avait apporté tant à cette ville... Elle m'avait tant apporté aussi... J'observais la scène caché un peu plus loin encore hésitant. C'est alors le groupe s'écarta en direction du restaurant et que Michaela resta en retrait pour admirer plus longuement l'enseigne.

Je saisis cette occasion et m'approchai de plus en plus nerveux. Quand je fis connaître ma présence, elle fut surprise, mais à mon grand soulagement, je ne lui paraissais pas ridicule vêtu ainsi, bien au contraire, elle me trouvait « beau »... C'était la première fois qu'elle m'accordait un compliment d'ordre physique et j'espérais qu'elle ne remarquerait pas la teinte cramoisie que devaient prendre mes joues. Rassuré, je lui tendis mon cadeau, mes yeux complètement perdus dans les siens. Elle était si belle, tellement belle que j'eus l'impression que la paralysie gagnait mon corps.

Je bégayai quelques mots à propos de la sacoche, le regard toujours fixé sur son visage, envoûté par le moment. Quand elle s'avança émue plus près, qu' elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et que ses lèvres vinrent atteindre ma joue pour m'offrir un délicat baiser de remerciement, je crus que mon cœur explosait. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle amorce un contact physique pour exprimer sa gratitude. Lorsque sa bouche commença à s'écarter, je refusai d'y mettre un terme, il fallait que je goûte ses lèvres, il m'était impossible de lutter plus longtemps contre ce désir. Toutes mes dernières barrières tombèrent et nos lèvres se touchèrent .

L'envie de l'embrasser de nouveau et de la serrer contre moi était à son comble. La sensation que ce simple baiser avait provoqué en moi me laissait rêveur sur l'effet que provoquerait un baiser bien plus langoureux et réchauffé. Mais je ne voulais surtout pas bousculer les choses et je m'interdis de l'embrasser d'une telle manière qu'il me serait impossible de faire marche arrière. Il était mon cadeau d'anniversaire spécial pour une femme spéciale.


End file.
